


Heart-Shaped Box

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gift Giving, Heart, M/M, Mild Gore, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock a Valentine's Day gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart-Shaped Box

Sherlock came home, walking into the sitting room to find John on the couch looking suspiciously calm.

"John... what are you up to?"

"Up to?" John said. Then he sighed. "The innocent routine's not gonna work with you, is it?"

"No."

John laughed. "Do you know what day it is?"

"Tuesday."

"Of the month?"

Sherlock gave John a puzzled look but replied, "It's February fourte--oh, God..."

"Relax, Sherlock, you don't have to get me anything. Or, more precisely, you already did." He held up his right arm to show the new watch that adorned his wrist.

"Ah, very nice."

"Yes, you have wonderful taste." 

"I do, don't I?" They both laughed. 

Sherlock thought for a moment. "But you got me something?"

John smiled. Getting up, he headed towards the kitchen. "Yeah, it's in here."

Sherlock followed his boyfriend into the kitchen.

"In the fridge," John said.

Sherlock opened the refrigerator to see a red, heart-shaped box on the middle shelf. 

"You got me chocolates?"

"It's not chocolates," said John.

"Is it-"

"Oh, just open it, you loon."

Sherlock gave him a look. Then he took the box out of the fridge and opened it. Inside was a human heart. His eye widened, and his mouth curled into a smile. "Oh, John, it's wonderful!" He looked at John. "Anyone we know?"

John shook his head. "Nope. I would have given you my heart, but..."

Sherlock smiled, leaning towards John and kissing him. "I like your heart just where it is."


End file.
